amando a mi odiado enemigo
by beckyhp15
Summary: A draco y hermione el destino los ara comprender lo importante de tomar las deciciones correctas y de lo dificil que es amar a alguien a quien piensas odias, todo mientras ella trata de meterlo a el, preso a azcaban.


"Amando a tu odiado enemigo"

Los personajes no me pertenecen son d la genio de J.K. Rowling

Era un día lluvioso, los animales corrían para esconderse de la lluvia, desde el vagón del tren se encontraba ella con su libro favorito volviendo propias las aventuras que en el ansiosa leía. le encantaban ese tipo de días, adoraba el olor del suelo mojado por la lluvia, y como el aire movía todo lo que la rodeaba le traía recuerdos de su niñez. De pronto el tren hace un brusco movimiento el cual avisaba de haber llegado a su destino.

Mientras en otro lugar de Londres en la oscuridad de su habitación un joven hombre miraba su copa de vino, tomo de ella el ultimo sorbo y la arrojo a la pared, presto atención a la chica que aun se encontraba acostada en su cama se encontraba semidesnuda ni siquiera sabia su nombre ni siquiera le interesaba, era una atractiva chica con ojos claros, lo miraba con miedo, el deja salir un bufido y le indica que se marchara, la chica sonríe creyendo erróneamente que el bromeaba.

-no has entendido que te largues-

Grito asuntando a la chica y apuntando a la puerta de madera color negra, ella instantáneamente después de escuchar el grito soltó llorando, recogió su ropa tirada en el suelo y salió, dejándolo solo, el estado que desde hace tiempo atrás se había convertido en el predilecto de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione por su parte ya se encontraba con su café en mano, esperando a su jefe para que le asignara su nuevo trabajo a realizar. Hace dos semanas había podido terminar un difícil caso en el cual había logrado atrapar a un peligroso grupo de mortifagos que se encontraban trabajando en zonas muggles de que venían haciendo violentos asesinatos tanto de muggles como de magos que no deseaban unírseles pero gracias a que Hermione pudo atraparlos estos ya se encontraban en azkaban donde seguro pasarían un buen tiempo.

El señor Hellers un anciano hombre de cara simpática y redonda figura entro a la oficina se quito su capa y la bufanda color mostaza que acababa de regalarle y en la cual había invertido casi una semana su esposa.

-que frio hace en Londres, pero nada mejor que un buen chocolate caliente para calentarse un poco, no Hermione?-

-yo prefiero un buen café-

Confeso Hermione poniendo en alto la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

-Como has estado hija mía, te ves muy delgada, y algo ojerosa seguramente te falta algo de descanso, mira que has trabajado muy duro y no has tomado un solo día para descansar-

-¿Vacaciones yo? , pero si Usted bien sabe que esa palabra no va conmigo-

-eres humana Hermione, y los humanos necesitamos descansar, es algo inevitable-

El señor Hellers se había encariñado tanto con Hermione que miraba en ella una hija , tal como la que ya no tenia a causa de un cruel mortifagos el cual la mato como venganza hacia el, al poco tiempo después conoció a Hermione una admirable jovencita que tenia grandes deseos de ser una gran auror , entonces le enseño todo lo que sabia y desde ese momento la apoyo en todo.

-nada me sucederá, es mas prometo tomar una vacaciones después de terminar el trabajo que me dijo me propondría ¿lo recuerda?-

-Claro que recuerdo, estaré anciano pero aun recuerdo las cosas-

El puso su arrugada y mano sobre el hombro de la castaña empleada como muestra de cariño, y continuo sentándose en su gran silla de cuero café, se apoyo en ella, y le entrego a Hermione un sobre que contenía toda la información sobre su nueva asignación, Hermione lo recibió y le devolvió una sonrisa.

su compañero se encontraba durmiendo lo conocía desde Hogwarts, y era la única persona en la cual confiaba gracias a la confianza que existía entre ambos.

-Blaise, si alguien me busca vuelvo mas tarde-

Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

Caminaba con paso decidido por las calles, algunas personas que lo conocían lo saludaban respetosamente el los ignoraba o simplemente hacia un movimiento de cabeza.

Entro a un oscuro callejón, y paro de frente a una casa de fachada antigua, enseguida de ellos se encontraba dos niños que lo observaban temerosamente, ellos sabían que cualquiera que tocara ese timbre no era persona de confiar pues quien vivía dentro de esa casa era un mago oscuro. La puerta finalmente fue abierta e ignorando a los niños Malfoy se decide a entrar.

-oh Draco tanto tiempo sin verte-

Si ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero veras necesito de tu ayuda -

¿Deseas sentarte?-

Draco mira detenidamente el aspecto de la casa es pequeña y con un papel tapiz color azul cielo, color preferido del dueño de la casa sin embargo gracias al poco aseo de la misma parecía un azul oscuro, mira uno de los sofás de color negó que parece aceptable, y se sienta.

-Y en que te podría servir –

-Quiero información sobre un infeliz, un idiota que estúpidamente, trato de burlarse de mi-

-¿y quien fue tan estúpido?-

Pregunto soltando una sonrisa tonta la cual no disimulaba el terror que su visita le causaba. Malfoy ni siquiera sonrió.

-es Edwin Winderliutd-

Al escuchar esto solo palideció, impresionado por escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor.

-a si que me dirás donde esta para hablar razonablemente con tu hermano-

-pero, yo no se donde esta el, el nunca me dice nada, tu sabes Draco que si yo supiera algo te lo digiera inm...-

Mo pudo terminar pues Malfoy rápidamente lo puso contra la pared y con su varita apunto al cuello asiendo gran presión contra este.

-Ahora me dirás donde se metió la escoria que tienes como hermano-

-no lo se-

Gritaba entre sollozos.

Y cuando de la varita estuvo a punto de salir un hechizo la pobre victima a la cual se le amenazaba contesto:

-esta en Rusia le pidió protección a Chechenko-

-y por que demonios ese estúpido ruso se mete en lo que no le incumbe , ¿acaso no sabe quien soy yo? -

-es que le debía varios favores a Edwin-

El temeroso hombre que aun tenia los ojos cerrados por el miedo, al dejar de sentir la presión de la varita en su aún rojo cuello, los abrió para darse cuello que el rubio ya había desaparecido.

-mientras Hermione con sobre en mano estaba ansiosa por leer el contenido de el. el timbre sonó y abrió la puerta, era Dana su mejor amiga tenia una cara dulce, de grandes ojos azules Hermione iba encontrado en ella una gran amiga.

-como estas, Hermione, tenia tantos deseos de verte, te extrañado-

he esrado muy bien me ha ido de maravilla en estas ultimas semanas ¿y tu como estas, que tal el trabajo?-

- he estado algo ocupada veras a vido muchos enfermos al parecer hay un nuevo virus, pero creo que en unos días todo mejorara -

-¿deseas tomar algo?, -

Pregunto Hermione antes de entrar a su pequeña cocina

-un poco de te, si eres tan amable-

Respondió Dana para después entrar tras ella

- y como va tu relación con Paolo-

Pues supongo que va, veras hace tiempo no hablo con el, por lo del trabajo y todo eso, pero apenas le avise que estoy de nuevo aquí seguro hablaremos-.

Pasaron 2 horas platicando en las cuales contaron todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que no estaban juntas.

Al irse Dana, Hermione volvió a retomar lo que hacia antes.

Comenzó a leer las características del presunto mortifagos; rico, inteligente, persuasivo, orgulloso, pulcro, decisivo, organizado, atractivo, descendiente de importante familia. Entre mas leía mas se interesaba en el.

-al parecer este será todo un reto-

Miro la foto que siempre suelen incluir para que puedan identificarlo. Sus ojos parecían no querer creer lo que miraban, era el, era Draco Malfoy, su odioso compañero de colegio, ahora era un de los mortifagos mas buscados, analizo la foto, era mas alto de lo que lo recordaba, ya no era tan delgado como antes, y su rostro era menos afilado de lo que recordaba, sin embargo la mueca de desdén era la misma que recordaba, llena de odio para cualquiera que pudiera recibirla. Hermione por ultimo sonrió pensando que seria de alguna forma algo bueno poder encarcelar a la persona que tantos malos momentos le hizo pasar en el colegio.


End file.
